


The King's Consort

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [38]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Neptune, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mask Ball, Merman!Percy, Mpreg, Omega!Percy, Pregnancy, Slash, pregnant!Percy, top!Neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Amphitrite and Poseidon got divorced and now Poseidon is hosting a grand gala to find a new omega queen. With this long-lasting relationship ending, Poseidon thinks it's time for a new chapter and he enjoys taking his Roman form for the masked ball. And Neptune dances with the most beautiful omega on the ball, never having seen this one before. Percy sneaked in with Triton's help.





	The King's Consort

PJatO || Nepercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The King's Consort || Nepercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The King's Consort

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, ABO-verse, merman sex, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, pregnancy

Main Pairing: Neptune/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Neptune, Triton

Summary: Amphitrite and Poseidon got divorced and now Poseidon is hosting a grand gala to find a new omega queen. With this long-lasting relationship ending, Poseidon thinks it's time for a new chapter and he enjoys taking his Roman form for the masked ball. And Neptune dances with the most beautiful omega on the ball, never having seen this one before. Percy sneaked in with Triton's help.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The King's Consort_

Percy and Triton actually started getting along after the Giant War. It had helped that Percy had saved Triton's alpha Thanatos. Since then, Triton showed a certain fondness and protectiveness over Percy. Percy started visiting Triton in Atlantis. A lot. Triton's godly magic allowed him to provide Percy with a tail so Percy could blend in in Atlantis. And Percy _loved_ it. He started lingering around at Camp Hydrus a lot, getting into Bythos and Aphros' good graces and trying to use the kitten-eyes to get a job at the underwater summer-camp. Because that was what he could picture himself doing with his life now – he didn't want to attend college and he didn't want to continue playing pawn to the gods. No, his new life would start in the city of merpeople.

"There is a gala tonight. Will you accompany me, little brother?", asked Triton gently.

He was braiding Percy's hair, adding pearls and shells to it. Percy grinned as he leaned into the older omega. Omega bonding was very important and Percy definitely enjoyed doing that with his siblings – not just Triton, but also Benthesikyme and Rhode, their sisters.

"Sho—ouldn't there be more decoration all over the palace if you're hosting a gala?"

"Not in my palace. Over at father's", corrected Triton. "King Neptune is hosting a gala."

"Nep... tune. Not Poseidon?", asked Percy curiously. "Why? What?"

"To celebrate the divorce and broken matebond", sighed Triton. "Oh, don't give me the sad kitten-eyes. It was a mutual decision and they decided to stay amicable. Father's affair with your mother and the little kitten-eyed result sitting in front of me, that's just the last straw. The two of them have been drifting apart for centuries now and in more recent decades, mother has started spending a lot of time with Glaucus. She decided to break the matebond off so Glaucus could start courting her. And now, well, father decided to turn a new page. And for that, he decided to take his Roman form. The gala is his way of scouting for a new queen."

"That sounds fancy", hummed Percy curiously. "And I haven't seen dad at all since we started hanging out. What with his palace being not exactly around the corner and being so busy."

"Mh, wonderful. I will tell Calliste that you'll need new robes", smiled Triton pleased.

/break\

Percy, being Percy, ran late for the gala. He got distracted along the way and helped a lost hippocampus back to his herd. By the time Percy reached the large palace – larger than Triton's palace in Atlantis – the gala was already in full swing. So many fancy mermaids and mermen. Percy really loved this society. All those colorful, shimmering tails and dresses and masks. He wore a mask made of purple shells and sparkly green pearls that covered the upper half of his face. It matched the decorations Triton had put into his hair earlier and his turquoise robes also occasionally spotted such pearls and shells. He felt a bit like a Disney princess, even though he got to enjoy the anonymity down here – thanks to Triton giving him this merboy body, no one had recognized him yet. The human Percy Jackson, yes. Some merfolk knew him as such, but the pale-blue merboy? Just one of Triton's subjects. To demigods, he was the savior of Olympus and the most sought-out omega – another reason why Percy had wanted to get away from that world. Down here, he was just a pretty omega, one among many. He smiled softly as a handsome alpha asked him to dance. The cool thing about merpeople was that he could tell who was alpha and who was omega by the tail-count. Omegas like Percy had only one tail, while alphas had two tails.

"If I may steal you away for the next dance?"

Percy blinked and looked up from his dance-partner. His eyes widened for a moment as he appreciated the sight of the alpha in front of him. Sapphire-blue, dark skin, black, trimmed hair, a sharp jawline, as much as Percy could make out with the other's Venetian-style mask. He was broad-shouldered, muscular, well-trained. Very nice to look at. His mighty tails with the long cyan fins gently ran along Percy's tail in a curiously inquisitive manner.

"I... uhm...", grunted Percy before he nodded sharply.

Part of Percy was looking for someone to settle down with. A strong alpha, so Percy would finally get the opportunity to kick back and feel protected for a change. This alpha? He oozed authority and strength in a way that appealed to the most primal omega-part of Percy. Smiling, Percy took the offered hand, his last dance-partner already forgotten as he allowed the stranger to whirl him off.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before", mused the alpha, his voice a pleasant dark rumble.

"I'm new around here", replied Percy with a small grin, ducking his head. "I work at camp."

"Camp?", echoed the alpha impressed. "Bythos and Aphros are very protective over their camp. They haven't hired new trainers in centuries."

"Thank you", whispered Percy and blinked slowly.

"Mh? I beg your pardon?", inquired the alpha, clearly confused.

"For assuming I work there as a trainer, not a cook or maiden", chuckled Percy amused. "Those are the first things people think of when they hear that I, as an omega, start working there."

"Clearly, you're well-trained. A fighter. It would be a waste to keep you in the kitchen", noted the alpha, chuckling slowly as he let a hand slip down Percy's arms. " _Very_ well-trained."

Percy blushed a delicate purple and offered a half-grin. "Yes, I am. I'm a good fighter, knocked them both on their asses and that was kind of their test. Got me the job."

"And do you enjoy it?", asked the alpha, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yes! It's a lot of fun, actually", grinned Percy happily. "I _adore_ the guppies. They're so eager to learn. And so cute. It's... kind of an amazing feeling, you know? Being a good influence on kids. Well, bad influence too, more often than not according to Bythos and Aphros, but those are _kids_. They need to learn how to have fun too. They're not tiny soldiers to only follow orders!"

"Absolutely", chuckled the alpha amused, gently guiding Percy through the dance.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?", asked Percy curiously.

"Ah, I... would rather not talk about work", drawled the alpha slowly. "I'd rather talk about you."

"Charming", chuckled Percy amused raising both eyebrows. "The song ended."

"Mh. I noticed", whispered the handsome man still holding Percy close. "Would you mind joining me in the gardens so we can talk a little more, my little chromis?"

"Lead the way, big, bad betta", grinned Percy with a smug and amused look.

He liked his sleek chromis-tail, but he had to admit that there was something very extravagant to the alpha's betta-tails. It spoke of the alpha's strength. A fighter. Percy was eager to get to know him.

/break\

Triton hovered in the doorway to Percy's bedroom, arms crossed over his chest and frown in place as he watched the younger omega. Percy was deep asleep, a happy smile on his face as he was snuggled into a jacket that was most definitely not his. But Triton _knew_ whose jacket it was.

"Perce", grunted Triton as he nudged Percy until he woke the demigod.

"No, mom, don't take the pancakes away!", yelped Percy sleepily.

"There are no pancakes and your mother is in New York", pointed Triton out.

"...Tri. Right", grunted Percy and yawned widely. "So—o ti—ired. Why did you wake me?"

"When did you get _home_ last night?", grunted Triton, with a stern glance. "I left before you and I tried staying awake to see you but I fell asleep before you came home."

"Dunno, but the... not-real-sun was already 'rising'... One day, you'll have to explain that magic to me", yawned Percy and ruffled his hair. "I met someone and we talked basically the whole night."

"You... met _someone_?", asked Triton confused, looking at the jacket. "Someone?"

"Yes, old man, is your hearing failing you?", chuckled Percy, snuggling into the jacket with a blush. "He's an alpha, with dark-blue betta-tails. _Really_ handsome guy. And charming."

"...You didn't...", started Triton in realization. "Take your masks off."

"I dunno, it was... about the whole, you know, mystery", shrugged Percy with a blush. "It was nice. He was nice. But yeah, you're right. Should have totally stolen his mask instead of his jacket and insisted on like a name and an address. Damn."

"Percy...", started Triton unsure what to say. "You should get ready for work."

"Ri—ight. Damn, no", groaned Percy. "I'm too hung-over for work..."

"I'd pay to see you say that to Bythos and Aphros", snorted Triton amused.

He watched for a long moment as Percy slowly started getting ready. He took the jacket off Percy's bed before leaving the room, frown in place as he headed out. He took the fastest hippocampus to reach his father's palace as soon as possible. By the time he reached his father's chambers, he found Neptune in his rarely used merman-form – dark-blue skin, light-blue fins on his betta-tails. Neptune was holding a purple shell, cradling it so gently as though it was a rare treasure.

"Father", stated Triton once he put the jacket down on a chair on his way over. "We didn't get to talk at all last night. I barely saw you at all. An hour into the gala and you just... disappeared."

"Ah, yes", laughed Neptune, a carefree sound as he looked up at his son. "I suppose my attention was stolen by a very special and very gorgeous omega. It was impossible to tear my eyes off..."

"That special, huh?", grunted Triton surprised and sat down next to Neptune.

"Breathtaking", whispered Neptune with a gentle, distracted look on his face.

Triton knew that look. He had seen it often on Thanatos' face, just before Triton announced his presence and Thanatos' smile brightened even more as he got to look at the center of his attention and thoughts. And Neptune had the same kind of look on his face when talking about Percy.

"What makes him so breathtaking? Just because he's pretty?", asked Triton curiously.

"Oh, he's fascinating! A fighter. Strong. Roman", hummed Neptune in appreciation. "An omega who can stand his own man. He beat my brothers' horse-butts and got himself a job at their camp. That hasn't happened in a long time. He's so cheeky. And he must be truly new in these depths, because he didn't recognize me. He just treated me as an alpha. I enjoyed my conversation with him greatly and I plan on tracking him down. This shell, I got it from him. I will find him. Oh, silly me. I know where he's working! I will go there today and I will sweep him off his tail! I will reveal myself to him and take him with me to my palace to become my queen."

"Oh boy", muttered Triton beneath his breath. "It's Percy, father. Percy _Jackson_."

There was a long stretch of silence in which Neptune just stared at his son. "Mh. One of the best things my Greek side did in many centuries. Such a beauty indeed. But what is he doing here?"

"He moved to Atlantis a few weeks ago", replied Triton gently. "He's not happy above the sea and the two of us, we've been bonding and I invited him to live in the palace with me. It's why your children have been trying to get you to a family dinner for weeks now. We wanted to _surprise_ you with Percy's presence here. This... is sure a surprise, I suppose."

"Do you think his mortal morals will stop him from becoming my queen?", frowned Neptune.

"I... genuinely can't tell", sighed Triton and shook his head. "He's never been repulsed by the godly incest before. He didn't bat an eyelash when Proteus introduced him to Psamatheia, even though she's both Proteus' wife and our aunt. But you need to come clean to him, father."

"Agreed", nodded Neptune seriously. "And then he'll become my queen."

/break\

Percy sighed exhausted as he straightened his back, his spine making cracking sound. Early training was merciless, especially when hungover. But the kids were endearing; he really loved his jobs.

"Percy. I'd love to talk to you for a moment."

Blinking, Percy turned around to face his handsome alpha from last night. His face brightened as he took in the gorgeous merman. His eyes paused at the face though, finally unobscured. No mask. There was something oddly familiar about the man. The sea-green eyes, the black hair, the general shape of his face. Percy frowned. He shared the features with Triton and Proteus and himself.

"Are you a son of Poseidon?", blurted Percy out curiously.

"Not really", laughed the alpha amused and shook his head. "I'm Neptune. Poseidon's Roman side."

"...Oh", grunted Percy and nodded slowly. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Yes", nodded Neptune, sobering up some. "I am Poseidon. Not the Poseidon you know, but..."

"Oh, I can see _that_ ", grunted Percy pointedly, looking Neptune slowly up and down. "This is like the trained mid-thirties version who hits the gym and keeps in shape. My dad is the mid-fifties version who likes to fish and tell dad-jokes. This whole... Roman upgrade thing is really handy."

"It is", chuckled Neptune amused, eyes sparkling. "I'd like to take you out on a date. I know that might seem sudden to you and strange to your, for I am an aspect of your father, but..."

Percy frowned as he looked at Neptune. "Yeah, that's... a little weird. I mean. Not the weirdest I've lived through in the past years, but... I... I _really_ had fun last night. More fun than I've ever had on a date with another demigod. I don't... I need time. This is... weird, okay?"

"Of course, Percy", nodded Neptune, resting a gentle hand on Percy's cheek. "Be safe."

"Me? Always", grinned Percy cheekily. "I'd _never_ do something reckless."

"That might just be the most blatant lie ever told", grunted Neptune.

/break\

Percy mulled it over for weeks. Trying to rationalize that Neptune _was_ his father – an aspect of his father, anyway. He even tried dating. Went on dates with three young, aspiring alphas. Neither lived even remotely up to the gala. Neptune had given him the feeling to be the most important person in the room, like everything Percy said mattered and was interesting.

"Delphinus, I told you, I don't wish to be disturbed", grunted Neptune frustrated.

"Not Delphinus", snickered Percy amused as he sneaked into the room. "Sorry. Not a good time?"

"Perseus", stated Neptune surprised as he looked up from his paperwork. "No, it's a perfect time. I wouldn't mind a little _positive_ distraction. Del would only pile more work up for me. You however, are very appreciated. What can I do for you?"

"Well. I figured you haven't eaten lunch yet because Delphinus did say you've been swamped all day. So I brought you lunch. And figured we could eat in the garden. Together. As a lunch date."

"Lunch... date...?", whispered Neptune stunned. "I'd love that. Right behind you."

Percy grinned happily as he lead the way outside. And truly, this date was so much better than the last three he had put together. Neptune kept asking questions – more personal ones this time around, getting more caught up on Percy's life than he ever did as Poseidon. It was nice. It made Percy feel appreciated and cherished in a way he had never felt before.

/One Year Later\

When Neptune had first asked Percy to become queen of the ocean, the omega had laughed. Thought it was a joke. But Neptune had been very serious. And now, nine months into his time as queen, he came to truly enjoy the position and the way he could help his people. He also truly enjoyed his husband, alpha and king. A moan spilled from Percy's lips as Neptune hit him dead on. He was upright, leaning against Neptune's torso, with the alpha's arms wrapped around him. Neptune was gently caressing Percy's highly pregnant belly with one hand, the other hand jerking Percy off, Neptune's tails tightly locked around Percy's tail, holding him in place as the king fucked his queen deep and hard. Percy whimpered, resting one hand on top of Neptune's.

"My beautiful little chromis", whispered Neptune lowly. "My beautiful queen. Will you be a good little omega and come for me, Perseus? Be good for your alpha."

Groaning darkly, Percy came hard into his alpha's hand, truly enjoying his orgasm as he got Neptune hitting his prostate dead-on through Percy's orgasm. Percy smiled pleased as he laid against his king and waited until Neptune also came, deep inside his already pregnant queen.

"Such a good omega for his alpha", praised Neptune gently, kissing Percy's shoulder.

Locked together as they were, Neptune carefully laid them both out on their bed, both his hands cupping Percy's round belly, caressing it gently. Percy chuckled amused, craning his neck enough to kiss his alpha. Neptune never missed an opportunity to touch Percy's pregnant belly.

"Only a few more weeks and those guppies will _finally_ move out", sighed Percy frustrated.

"I think that pregnancy truly suits you", hummed Neptune, kissing along Percy's neck.

"Yeah well, you don't have to carry them around", huffed Percy with a glare. "I'm glad when I can get back to work and not look like a stranded whale anymore, _my king_."

"Percy, we agreed that with the nature of your job, stopping work earlier would be safer. A stray sword to the stomach has a different effect when you're pregnant", sighed Neptune, his nose buried in Percy's black locks. "I know you hate sitting around and waiting, but this is important for the safety of our baby, my love. And once they're born, you can recklessly throw yourself into adventures and training again, as you always do."

"Su—ure. Like I'm not gonna be busy fawning and doting over our babies", snorted Percy. "These two little ones are going to be as much trouble as their mommy."

"If only you'd say that with _less pride_ in your voice", chuckled Neptune fondly.

Percy just grinned impishly up at his alpha. "Where would be the fun in that, alpha?"

"I adore you, my queen", sighed Neptune and kissed Percy deeply.

"I kno—ow", smirked Percy knowingly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The Cinderella-vibes are strong in this one... xD" Somehow, that just happened _
> 
> Next one is gonna be Eris/Harmonia/Percy, which I got inspired into when writing the Thanatos/Percy one, because I liked writing the dynamic between Eris and Percy xD


End file.
